No sabes nada, Eren Jaeger
by Tayanita
Summary: Eren, hijo bastardo de lord Grisha Jaeger, señor de Shigansina y guardián de María, decide buscar su propio camino. A su vez, emerge un entramado contra el rey Rod y, más allá del Muro, muchos dicen haber presenciado viejas y horrorosas leyendas. ¿Qué le depara a los Tres Reinos? AU. A lo Juego de Tronos. ¡Multipairing!
1. Eren I

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Se prepararon para ver la decapitación de un hombre. Eran veinte personas en total, y Eren cabalgaba entre ellos, escuchando a su padre y a su medio hermano hablar. Habían encontrado al hombre en las montañas, casi congelado. Zeke apostó a que se trataba de un salvaje. Si tuviera cinco años menos, Eren se hubiese horrorizado. Según se decía, los salvajes eran bárbaros, asesinos, saqueadores y violadores que sobrevivían más allá del Muro y que pactaban con los seres que habitaban en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al fuerte donde retenían al sentenciado, se encontraron a un muchacho joven, atado de pies y manos, que aguardaba la justicia del rey. Le faltaba el ojo derecho y vestía la capa verde que usaban los hombres de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Eren se centró en su padre. Lord Grisha Jaeger se erguía suntuoso sobre su corcel negro. Si no fuera por la cuidada barba, aparentaría muchos menos años de los treinta y nueve que tenía. Un viento frío sopló, agitando su cabello castaño.

—Los vi —dijo el muchacho tuerto. Era un desertor de la Legión—. No estoy loco. Vi a los titanes. Sé que debería haber vuelto al Muro, pero... Decidle a mi familia que no soy un cobarde.

Grisha cerró los ojos. Desmontó y le pidió a ser Ian Dietrich el mandoble de la casa Jaeger, _Viento Cortante_. Era un arma que parecía brillar con luz propia. Su hoja, blanca como la nieve, refulgía como el pálido sol del invierno. Ordenó algo y el sentenciado se arrodilló, apoyando la cara contra un bloque de granito. Blandió el acero por encima de la cabeza.

—En nombre de Rod, de la casa Reiss, el primero de su nombre, rey de los erdianos y de los primeros hijos de Ymir, señor de los Tres Reinos y protector del reino; y por orden de Grisha, de la casa Jaeger, señor de Shigansina y guardián de María, te sentencio a muerte.

Eren miró a Falco Grice, el pupilo de su padre. No superaba los diez años de edad y nunca antes había presenciado la justicia del rey. Estaba nervioso.

—Atento. Mi padre sabrá si miras o no.

La espada cortó el aire y cercenó la cabeza de un golpe. La sangre coloreó la nieve de color rojo, y el cuerpo sin vida volcó hacia un lado. La cabeza pasó rodando junto a Falco, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Seguía siendo pequeño para ver una cosa como aquella. Eren le apretó el hombro; sabía cómo se sentía.

Durante el camino de vuelta a Shigansina, el frío aumentó. Eren cabalgaba junto a su padre y su hermano, a la cabeza de la cola.

—Ha muerto con valentía —dijo Zeke. Tenía diecinueve años y era rubio como su madre. Además, tenía los ojos azules y la piel pálida de los Fritz de Stohess—. Si el desertor tenía el mismo valor en vida, me temo que la Legión de Reconocimiento ha perdido a alguien grande.

—Creo que te equivocas —dijo Eren de María—. Estaba asustado. Se le notaba el miedo en los ojos.

Eren no destacaba por su inteligencia, pero sus ojos aguamarina estaban atentos a cualquier detalle. Tenía diecisiete años y, a pesar del parentesco, no se parecía en nada a Zeke. Él era delgado y ágil; su medio hermano, musculoso y fuerte. Él era moreno y de rasgos fuertes; su medio hermano, rubio y de facciones finas. Y, por último, Zeke era un Jaeger, el heredero de Shigansina; y Eren no era más que un bastardo.

—Aún así, murió como un hombre —afirmó Zeke con convencimiento—. Eh, Falco, ¿tú qué opinas?

El pupilo, subido a un poni al que le costaba mantener el ritmo de los caballos, se sobresaltó. Grisha lo miró de soslayo.

—Yo...

—¿Entiendes por qué lo he hecho, Falco? —preguntó lord Jaeger.

—Era un desertor. La deserción se castiga con la muerte —respondió, seguro de su respuesta.

—Así es —asintió Grisha con una leve sonrisa—. Cuando un hombre abandona la Legión de Reconocimiento, rompe su juramento y la condena es la muerte. Pero, ¿sabes por qué lo he ajusticiado yo en persona?

Eren, que escuchaba con atención, recordó cuando tuvo aquella misma charla con su padre. A diferencia de Falco, él tenía siete años cuando vio a su padre dispensando la justicia del rey. Aquella vez había sido un salvaje. Eren no vio miedo en él. «¡He visto muchas cosas ahí fuera, cosas que no podéis mi imaginar! He visto hombres, grandes como robles y fuertes como osos, tirarse al suelo y sollozar como niños; mujeres morir congeladas con sus bebés en brazos; tribus enteras devorarse entre ellas durante las hambrunas... ¿Crees que una espada me asusta?». Cuando _Viento Cortante_ actuó, a Eren le costó no temblar. Por un momento agradeció ser un bastardo, ya que nunca tendría aquella sangrienta obligación.

Luego, el lord de Shigansina le planteó la misma pregunta que ahora le hacía al pequeño Grice. Eren no supo que responder.

Después de una década, la respuesta estaba gravada a fuego en su mente.

—Porque el hombre que dicta la sentencia, debe blandir la espada —susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan.

—Nuestras costumbres son las antiguas, Falco —continuó Grisha—. La sangre de los primeros hijos de Ymir corre por nuestras venas, y creemos que el juez debe ser también verdugo. El que dicta la sentencia, escucha las últimas palabras del condenado, lo mira a los ojos y blande la espada. El señor que se oculta tras sayones, olvida pronto lo que es la muerte. Un día, tú serás el señor de Libario, y deberás recordarlo.

A Eren no le mencionó lo último. Zeke, como primogénito de la casa dominante de la región, heredaría Shigansina y todos los títulos que aquello conllevaba. El hermano mayor de Falco, Colt Grice, acusado de esclavista, había huido a Mare antes de que una hoja alcanzara su cuello, lo que convertía al niño de diez años en el sucesor de lord John Grice, a cargo de la Isla de Libario, una ínsula en la costa oriental de María. Puesto que los dos serían lores, Eren comprendía la intención de su padre al mostrarles la justicia del rey, pero, ¿por qué también a él? No era más que un simple bastardo; los bastardos, hijos de la lujuria y la mentira, no tenían derecho a tierras o títulos.

Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre los bastardos. Se decía que la casa Tyburn del Martillo fue fundada por un hijo ilegítimo de la familia real hace más de cuatro siglos. Algunas malas lenguas afirmaban que su majestad, el rey Rod, había engendrado más de un bastardo. Al viejo lord Dot Pixis se le atribuían más de cien espurios, lo que llevó a los bardos a componer una canción: Los cien hijos de lord Dot. Al propio Eren se le conocía en todo María por ser hijo natural del honorable Grisha Jaeger.

—Aun falta mucho tiempo para eso, padre —dijo Zeke—. ¿Una carrera hasta casa, hermanito?

—De acuerdo —contestó Eren espoleando su caballo.

Zeke salió disparado tras él como una flecha, levantando una nube de nieve. El galope de los caballos se mezclaba con el mecer de las hojas de robles y abedules. Los bosques estaban callados; a veces pensaba que, si cada árbol hablara, narrarían mejores historias que los juglares, sobre batallas, sobre guerreros muertos a sus pies y sobre los primeros hijos de Ymir. Eren le sacaba mucha distancia a Zeke; siempre había sido mejor jinete. El viento volaba su pelo hacia atrás, marrón como la cáscara de la castaña. La carrera era lo último en lo que pensaba; meditaba en lo que el destino tenía preparado para él.

«Tal vez se canten canciones sobre mí —pensó—. Sólo los dioses lo saben».


	2. Diana I

A Diana nunca le había gustado Shigansina.

Por sus venas corría la sangre de los Fritz. Se había criado en Stohess, muy al sur, en Sina. El castillo se alzaba sobre verdes praderas y el viento repartía el perfume de las flores por cada rincón. Por el contrario, en aquel yermo que era María, la región septentrional de los Tres Reinos, tan grande que podía abarcar las otras dos, la fortaleza de Shigansina, asentamiento milenario de la casa Jaeger, se erigía entre bosques fríos, llanuras blancas y montañas altas, cuyas cumbres parecían arañar el cielo.

Shigansina era la capital. Vista desde lejos, era una gigantesca mancha gris. Sus muros de granito, trepados por la hiedra, se remontaban a la Edad de Oro, hace más de ocho mil años, cuando Bergen el Titán, el primer Jaeger conocido, puso la primera piedra. La parte que siempre evitaba, y a la que ahora se encaminaba, era el bosque de dioses, una lúgubre arboleda de chopos y robles grandes, viejos, negros y muy juntos, de enormes raíces y tupidas copas. El silencio y los antiguos dioses velaban el lugar. Sabía que su esposo se encontraba ahí; siempre que le quitaba la vida a un hombre, acudía a aquel bosque en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

Diana profesaba la Fe del los Dos. Sus dioses eran el Creador, que representaba el bien, el orden y el día; y el Destructor, patrón del mal, el caos y la noche. El culto consistía en un oratorio, presidido por las estatuas de ambas deidades, en el que los fieles, cogidos de las manos, entonaban cánticos y pedían al Creador que los protegiera de su hermano malévolo. Los Fritz tenían un bosque de dioses, como todas las casas nobles, pero era un lugar cuidado y agradable por el que pasear, leer o relajarse.

Grisha había hecho construir un pequeño oratorio para ella, para que rezara y cantara. Pero los Jaeger adoraban a dioses sin nombre y sin rostro, al igual que los primeros hijos de Ymir; dioses de los pastos, las montañas, los valles, los ríos, los mares, el viento y la nieve.

En mitad del bosque se alzaba el roble más grande y antiguo de todos. A ojos de Diana, era monstruoso. Algunos decían que Bergen el Titán edificó Shigansina a su alrededor. En su corteza había una cara gravada. Junto a él, un pequeño estanque de agua negra. Allí, sentado en una roca, con su espada en el regazo y un trozo de cuero en la mano, estaba su esposo.

—Grisha —lo llamó con suavidad.

—Diana. —Su esposo alzó la vista. La expresión era seria y formal—. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Están en el patio con ser Angel —respondió—. Intentan que Falco luche con una espada de metal. No parece muy convencido.

—¿Tiene miedo?

—Un poco —asintió Diana—. No es más que un niño, Grisha.

—Pero no lo será para siempre. Tiene que aprender a luchar, cuanto antes mejor. —Grisha limpió la hoja de _Viento Cortante_ con el cuero. La espada recuperó su brillo pálido, fantasmal—. Si no luchas, mueres.

Aquel era el lema de los Jaeger. Todas las casas nobles tenían un lema. Consignas de gloria y valor, de fuerza y deber, de lealtad y fidelidad. Pero el de aquella familia era como una advertencia, una llamamiento a la batalla.

Diana reflexionaba sobre ello a menudo.

—Ese hombre murió bien —admitió Grisha. Miraba el espadón fijamente—. Estaba asustado, pero afrontó la muerte con valentía. También estaba loco, y no sé si la locura le dio el valor —añadió—. El comandante Smith me ha escrito; dice que la Legión tiene menos de mil hombres. Ya no es sólo por las deserciones. Últimamente hay muchas bajas en las expediciones.

—Debe ser por los salvajes.

—Estoy seguro —afirmó su marido—. Un día habrá que reunir a los vasallos, ir hacia el norte y acabar de una vez con ese Rey-más-allá-del Muro, Kyklo Munsell.

A Diana se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿Ir... más allá del Muro?

—No tenemos nada que temer de los salvajes —dijo Grisha, que había leído el terror en su cara.

—Más allá del Muro hay cosas peores. Todos esos hombres muertos... Debe ser un presagio.

—Los presagios no existen. El destino no nos envía heraldos. —Él sonrió con afecto—. Has escuchado demasiadas historias de la Yaya. Los titanes desaparecieron hace mucho. En opinión del maestre Baden, jamás existieron. Nadie los ha visto. —Enfundó a _Viento Cortante_ en su vaina y se levantó—. Pero bueno, sé que no estás aquí para escucharme hablar de cuentos de miedo. Además, este lugar nunca ha sido de tu agrado. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi señora?

Diana suspiró. Había hecho lo posible por suavizar el golpe, pero se decidió a contárselo de una vez.

—Hemos recibido noticias de Mitras, mi señor. Tristes noticias. —Diana lo agarró de las manos—. Lo siento, amor mío. Eren kruger ha muerto.

Vio la mirada de su esposo ensombrecerse. En su juventud, Grisha fue pupilo de Eren Kruger en la Guarida del Búho. Se convirtió en un segundo padre para él y para su otro aprendiz, Rod Reiss. Durante la Gran Rebelión, cuando la poderosa y ya inexistente casa Ackerman, soberana de Rose, intentó derrocar a la dinastía Reiss, el señor de la Guarida del Búho no dudó en defender a aquel al que había jurado proteger. El bando de los Ackerman resultó vencido. El rey y el primero en la línea de sucesión, el príncipe Uri, murieron en el conflicto, convirtiéndose Rod en el monarca de los Tres Reinos, otorgándole a Eren el cargo de mano del rey. Habían pasado casi dieciocho años desde aquello.

—Eren... —susurró Grisha—. Los dioses lo guarden en su gloria.

—La carta decía que su muerte fue rápida. No se pudo hacer nada por él.

—¿Y su mujer y su hijo?

—Lady Kruger y el pequeño Rod están bien —respondió Diana—. Están en la Guarida del Búho.

—Ese lugar es tan solitario —comentó su esposo—. Deberían haberse quedado en Mitras. El recuerdo de Eren estará en cada salón, en cada piedra. La Guarida siempre fue su hogar.

—La carta traía otras noticias. —Diana intentó que el mal trago se le pasara—. Querido, el rey está de camino hacia Shigansina. Viene a buscarte.

Grisha tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que le había dicho.

—¿Rod viene hacia aquí?

Diana asintió, y el velo de tristeza que le cubría el semblante se desgarró. Sus ojos marrones brillaron. A ella le gustaría haber compartido su alegría, pero había escuchado las habladurías sobre los titanes, sobre la fatalidad de las tierras al otro lado del Muro, sobre el infierno que era el corazón del invierno y en el que podría convertirse Paradise de ser ciertos los rumores. Aun así, forzó una sonrisa para aquel hombre al que se había unido en matrimonio y que no creía en los presagios.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¡Ese Rod...! —comentó Grisha—. ¡Podía habernos avisado mucho antes! ¿Dice la carta cuántas personas vienen?

—Entre los jinetes libres y los caballeros, cada uno con su escudero, calculo que serán unos doscientos. Vienen sus majestades y los niños, por supuesto. Y también los hermanos de la reina.

Grisha torció la boca. No soportaba a la familia de la reina. Los Tyburn del Martillo, a su juicio, eran una de las casas más fuertes y excelentes guardianes de Rose en la actualidad, sí, pero también una panda de ratas oportunistas. En la Gran Rebelión de los Ackerman, se habían unido al bando de los Reiss muy tarde, cuando la victoria estaba casi asegurada.

—Si por el placer de tener aquí a Rod tengo que lidiar con una plaga de Tyburns, qué le vamos a hacer.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Grisha —advirtió Diana. Aunque sabía de sobra que su señor esposo era lo más prudente que había en los Tres Reinos—. La Tyburn es nuestra reina.

—Lo sé, mi señora —dijo Grisha—. Tengo ganas de ver a sus hijos. ¿Qué edades tienen ya?

—Los mayores ya son bastante grandes. El príncipe Ulklin tiene diecisiete; dicen que es la viva imagen de su padre cuando era joven. La princesa Frieda está por cumplir los dieciséis. Dirk tiene catorce. Abel y Florian aún son unas niñas.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo. —Grisha rió—. Menudo séquito. Medio reino lo sigue. ¿Cómo vamos a dar de comer a tanta gente? Hay que organizar un gran banquete con troveros. —Le apretó las manos—. Y Rod querrá ir de caza, seguro. Mandaré a Ian con una guardia de honor para que los escolten hasta Shigansina —añadió—. Cuando lo vea, le daré una patada en su real culo.

 **Me gustaría saber el nombre de la hermana de Willy Tyburn**


End file.
